


[Podfic of] to me, you're so beautiful

by Annapods, the24thkey



Category: GOT7
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 07:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19608655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: 5 times the members of got7 knew that jackson and mark had fallen for each other, and the 1 time jackson realizes himself.





	[Podfic of] to me, you're so beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [to me, you're so beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464242) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**Length:** 24:42

**Download:[here](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/tomeyouresobeautiful.mp3)**

Open in a new tab to stream

I am very grateful that the author decided to orphan this story instead of deleting it so that we can all still enjoy it. Also I'm grateful to Anna for agreeing to record kpop podfic with me even though she doesn't know the fandom. <3 Enjoy listening!


End file.
